New Directions Does Annie!
by EverythingsComingUpKurt
Summary: New Directions decides to perform the musical Annie for the school musical.
1. Chapter 1

**The School Musical**

Will Schuester anxiously paced around the empty choir room, searching for ideas. You see, Principal Figgins had insisted that the music group and the drama group team up to produce a school musical together. Principal Figgins had allowed Will to choose the play, as long as the play was appropiate.

"Well theres Hairspray..." Mr. Schuester murmured to himself. "But then again we could always do The Sound Of Music. That one was a classic."

"Why don't you just not do one at all?" An obnoxious voice came from behind Will. Will turned around to see none other than the cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester.

"Sue, I don't have time for this. I'm a little busy at the moment." Sue frequently mocked Will and tried to sabotage his Glee club but today he didn't have time to listen to Sue's sarcastic remarks.

"Well, I was just passing by in the hallway but the overwhelming stench of your overpriced shampoo led me here." Sue replied.

"Sue, can't you do this another time?" Will asked, exasperated with the hair jokes.

"Fine then." Sue made her way towards the door. "I was just coming in to tell you that the gay kid apparently had an idea for the musical."

"Hold on a minute, Sue." Sue's fingers stopped on the doorknob and she turned around slowly. "How do you know that Kurt had an idea?"

"Did you forget already?" Sue asked. "That shampoo must be turning your brain into mush. Kurt is a member of the Cheerios." Sue walked out of the door.

Later at Glee practice, Mr. Schuester explained to the kids about Principal Figgins and the school musical. Kurt and Rachel clapped excitedly while Santana groaned and Brittany stared on blankly.

"Mr. Schuester." Rachel began. "May I suggest that we perform Grease. It was a big hit and it is one of my favorite musicals."

"Just because its your favorite musical doesn't mean the rest of us will agree." Kurt retorted. "I suggest that we do The Sound Of Music. It has always been one of my dreams to portray Maria."

"Thats my dream!" Rachel protested.

"Why don't we do Annie?" As Tina spoke, there was a silence. Rachel and Kurt had stopped fighting long enough to stare at Tina in awe. "What? Its a classic musical and I like it."

"Yeah, I think Annie might actually sound pretty cool." Mike Chang nodded his head and smiled at Tina.

"You're only saying that because shes your girlfriend." Artie retorted. "But I do have to agree that Annie would be quite a good challenge for us."

"Annie was my favorite musical as a kid." Mercedes explained. "I think it would be amazing to do Annie."

"Whos Annie?" Brittany asked.

"I guess we're all in agreement then." Mr. Schuester replied and the Glee club cheered excitedly. Sam and Brittany sat with looks of confusion on their faces as the other members of New Directions began chatting excitedly.

"Mr. Schuester, seeing as I am the best singer in the Glee club, I would consider it an honor to play the role of Annie." Rachel began.

"Who says you get to play Annie?" Kurt retorted. "You're not the only good singer here and has it ever occured to you that the other members might want a chance to be the star instead of you for a change?"

"Well then." Rachel turned to face the rest of the Glee club. "Who votes that I should be Annie?" only Finn timidly raised his hand.

"Now hold on, Rachel." Mr. Schuester stepped forward. "I say we should hold auditions for the play. The auditions will begin tommorow at 3pm sharp."

**Hey guys!**

**Double story time! :)**

**This is an idea I've had for a while now! I've always loved Annie and the cute little Annie poster in Rachel's room made me want to write an Annie fanfic.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**IM**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Auditions**

**William McKinley High School, 3:00pm**

Will anxiously shifted around in his chair as he waited for his last two students to prepare for their auditions. The other students eagerly eyed the stage, waiting for Kurt or Rachel to come out. As if on cue, Rachel strutted onto the stage wearing a dress.

"I am auditioning for the role of Annie and I will be singing 'Tommorow' from the play, Annie." Rachel stated with a confident smirk on her face.

_**The sun'll come out, tommorow.**_

_**Bet your bottom dollar that, tommorow.**_

_**There'll be sun!**_

_**Just thinkin about, tommorow**_

_**Clears away the cobwebs.**_

_**And the sorrow.**_

_**Til theres none!**_

_**When I'm stuck with a day.**_

_**Thats gray and lonely.**_

_**I just stick up my chin.**_

_**And grin.**_

_**And say.**_

_**Oh!**_

_**The sun'll come out, tommorow.**_

_**So ya gotta hang on til, tommorow.**_

_**Come what may!**_

_**Tommorow! Tommorow!**_

_**I love ya, tommorow!**_

_**You're always a day,**_

_**Away!**_

After an awkward silence, Finn stood up, awkwardly clapping his hands. Soon enough, Brittany, Mike and Tina had all stood up and started clapping along with Finn.

Behind the curtain, Kurt frowned as more of the students began to applaud Rachel.

"That was a really sly move, using a song from the play. But two can play at that game." Kurt muttered to himself.

"And finally." Kurt tensed as he heard Mr. Schuester announce Kurt. "Kurt Hummel will be auditioning for the role of Annie!"

Kurt stepped out onto the stage, facing the students. As Mr. Schuester left the stage, he whispered to Kurt. "Knock 'em dead, Kurt."

"Thank you, Mr. Schue." Kurt said into the mic. "I will be singing the song 'Maybe' in the play, Annie." Kurt smirked as he saw Rachel grab onto tightly to Finn's arm, a scowl clearly evident on her face.

_**Maybe, far away.**_

_**Or maybe, really nearby.**_

_**He may pouring her coffee.**_

_**She may be straightening his tie.**_

_**Maybe in a house, all hidden by a hill.**_

_**Shes sitting playing piano.**_

_**Hes sitting, paying a bill.**_

_**Betcha they're young!**_

_**Betcha they're smart!**_

_**Bet they collect things like ash trays and art.**_

_**Betcha they're good!**_

_**Why shouldn't they be?**_

_**Their one mistake.**_

_**Was giving up me!**_

_**So maybe now its time.**_

_**And maybe when I wake.**_

_**They'll be there calling me "Baby"**_

_**Maybe.**_

_**Betcha he reads!**_

_**Betcha she sews!**_

_**Maybe shes made me a closet of clothes!**_

_**Maybe they're strict.**_

_**As straight as a line.**_

_**Don't really care.**_

_**As long they're mine.**_

_**So maybe now this prayers.**_

_**The last one of its kind.**_

_**Won't you please come get your baby?**_

_**Maybe.**_

Now it was Quinn's turn to stand up and applaud. Quinn wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. Sam quickly followed suit and began applauding Kurt. Soon enough, Mercedes, Santana, Puck and even Finn were applauding Kurt. Rachel reluctantly stood up and applauded. Lauren Zizes was fast asleep in her seat.

"Very good, guys!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed, standing up out of his seat and shaking both Kurt and Rachel's hands. "The list of roles will be posted in the choir room tommorow."

**Choir Room, William McKinley High School, 9:30am**

Kurt rushed into the choir room, his breath coming in gasps as he scanned the list of roles:

**Miss Hannigan - Santana Lopez**

**Drake (Butler of Oliver Warbucks) - Sam Evans**

**Grace (Personal Secretary to Oliver Warbucks) - Mercedes Jones**

**Molly (Orphan Girl) - Rachel Berry**

**Lynette (Maid to Oliver Warbucks) - Quinn Fabray**

**Mrs. Pu (Maid to Oliver Warbucks) - Lauren Zizes**

**The President (President Of The United States) - Artie Abrams**

**Rooster Hannigan - Finn Hudson**

**Lily St. Regis - Brittany Pierce**

**Oliver Warbucks - Mike Chang**

**Broadway Singer - Tina Cohen Chang**

**Butler - Noah Puckerman**

**Annie - Kurt Hummel**

"WHAT!"

Rachel's furious scream echoed throughout the choir room.

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for late update!**

**I thought that it would be interesting to see a boy portray the role of Annie for once.**

**I figured that Kurt probably would be into the play Annie so he wouldn't mind playing a girl.**

**Please R & R**

**Thanks!**

**ECUK**


End file.
